


first snow and garden gnomes

by leoxingx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, i guess ??, just a lil something that came to me on a rainy day, this is my first fic so i really dont know what to tag, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoxingx/pseuds/leoxingx
Summary: “You looked like one of those garden gnomes we have,” Jaehyun teased.(jaehyun likes to stare at his not-your-average-human-being boyfriend, doyoung)





	first snow and garden gnomes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing and posting a fic so i'm really nervous about my grammar and punctuation lmao but so this lil drabble came to me one day when i was studying at a cafe while it rained the whole day and it was so cold i felt like i was experiencing winter but then i bought a cup of hot chocolate and just (o˘◡˘o) yeee ok i hope it's not too bad!!

Loving Doyoung is like experiencing the first snow of every winter. 

From the moment one sees a single snowflake flutter across their window from the peripherals of their vision, to the moment they crash through the front door into the front yard after bounding down the stairs, tongue stuck out in hopes of catching their first snowflake of the year, heart racing in anticipation of change after months of teasing cold air. It’s nothing new really, one experiences it every year—and yet it’s something special that they will never get tired of. 

Or at least that’s what Jaehyun thought as he watched his boyfriend meditate out in their yard for what was the 3rd time this week. Legs crossed and palms resting delicately on his knees, he was the epitome of serene calmness. Snow was falling evenly now that they were well into the winter season, coating Doyoung’s figure in a sheen of white that had him blending effortlessly into the backdrop of their garden. Jaehyun felt an involuntary shudder go up his spine at the thought of the chilling cold, a sharp contrast to the cup of hot chocolate that emanated warmth in his hands. A quick glance at the clock told him it had been about 15 minutes since Doyoung went out. _I should probably get him._

As if on cue, Doyoung suddenly stood up in a fluid motion, with not a single hint of what spending 15 minutes sitting out in freezing temperatures would have done to a normal human being. But it’s fair to say Doyoung was never considered one anyway. Jaehyun moved from the window to welcome his boyfriend of 5 years at the door, arms outstretched to envelope him in a bear hug the moment he closed the door behind him. 

“You looked like one of those garden gnomes we have,” Jaehyun teased. He felt Doyoung pout in response as the latter burrowed his face into the crook of his neck. Despite the many heat packs he had pasted along his arms and chest, he still felt the chilling cold seep through the many layers, unmerciful. “God, I still don’t know how you do it.” 

Doyoung chuckled before he said, “You already know it doesn’t affect me as much as it does to you right?” 

Jaehyun did know that. In fact, he knew doing this didn’t really serve any purpose except make himself cold. 

“I don’t know why you still insist on doing it,” Doyoung mumbled as he rested his chin on the folds of the scarf wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck. Up close, the white flecks of Winter sparkling in the dark pupils of Doyoung’s eyes were especially enchanting, framed by his lashes that were still dusted white with snowflakes. And within the warmth of their home, the snowflakes had melted away to give his milky skin a dewy shine, making him look every bit the ethereal being he was. Jaehyun felt a smile tug at his lips as he admired the beauty that was his boyfriend. 

“Stop staring,” Doyoung whined, averting his gaze downwards and Jaehyun swore his cheeks reddened just one shade darker. He broke into a grin—dimples on full show—as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Doyoung’s nose, flushed red from the cold—perhaps the most human thing about him. Doyoung wrinkled his nose in response, an action so familiar and endearing, Jaehyun found himself giggling, heart swelling in size as he crushed Doyoung tighter against his chest, ignoring the muffled sounds of protest. 

“Well yeah, maybe the cold got to my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> that day in the cafe actually gave me the idea of this whole fantasy greek mythology special powers story and ofc my whipped ass made it dojae-centric but ive been struggling to come up with a whole storyline so i kinda gave up and just whipped up this short ass paragraph (ಥ﹏ಥ) also, i live in a Hot Ass Tropical country so forgive me, if my perception of winter and snow is very dreamlike and far from reality HAHAH 
> 
> if you reached here, i want to say thank you so much for taking your time to read this arhlkghdkl i hope you liked it!!  
> kudos and comments (feedback or anything!) are really appreciated ♡ have a very merry christmas!


End file.
